


Awakening

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

Sirius Black felt rather high-spirited walking all the way up to the Gryffindor tower on this particularly fine Tuesday afternoon. It was a beautiful day, one of the very first really warm days in spring, when the whole nature was truly coming back to life. Days were getting significantly longer, and this contributed strongly to Sirius' excellent mood; he knew that Remus' periods in werewolf shape would become increasingly shorter, and thus, he would suffer less from his transformations, and recover from them within a shorter space of time.

Today was one of the happy days when the effects of an early sunrise could be fully witnessed. Although he had transformed last night, Remus was already fit enough for Madam Pomfrey to release him from her care; Remus had spent the morning in the hospital wing, but was allowed to join his fellow students right after lunch break. However, he still felt rather exhausted, and therefore preferred a lie-down to lunch, and had asked his friends to collect him when afternoon classes were about to start. Which was in about half an hour.

Taking two steps at one time, Sirius sprinted up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories and came to a halt in front of the Seventh-years' dorm. He opened the door quietly, trying not to startle Remus, whose post-transformation sleep might be rather troubled.

Trying to walk silently, Sirius passed Peter's bed and caught the sight of one long leg protruding from under the hangings of Remus' four-poster. He approached the bed carefully, and raised his hand to pull open the curtain.

He hesitated. He did not want to wake Remus too abruptly. Instead of opening the hangings and letting in the light, he settled for pulling the heavy material aside a bit and leaning in and over the bed. It was dim in here. Apparently, Remus had cast an obscuring charm, covering the space inside the hangings in relative darkness.

Sirius could make out Remus' slender form, as the other boy lay, fast asleep, spread over the entire mattress. His right leg has apparently slipped down from the bed and his foot was placed firmly on the floor, supporting part of his weight. His right arm lay far outstretched, the palm of his hand turned upwards. His left hand was resting on his stomach, where his shirt had come untucked, raising and falling gently in tact of his breathing. He had unfastened his robe and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, leaving his throat fully exposed - a rare event. Remus' face looked peaceful. Open. Long lashes shivering slightly. Dreaming.

Sirius felt like an intruder.

He had hardly ever seen his friend this vulnerable. Even in the periods before and after his transformations, Remus would always maintain his composed, focused look. Sirius had the impression that he himself had just started to realise the entire multitude of implications of his friend's life as a werewolf. He would never forget the expression of deepest betrayal on Remus' face after Sirius had sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack in their sixth year. However, even then, Remus had not let his composure slip, had silently accepted Sirius' apologies, and had never mentioned the incident again.

Sirius caught himself staring down at his friend's face intently. He felt the opportunity was too precious to not take a look at what Remus might have looked like if his life were not subject to permanent control. But his feeling of apprehension increased - he felt like a voyeur trespassing the borders of Remus' personal space, in a highly inappropriate manner.

In order to shake off the feeling of discomfort, he leaned over his friend with the intention to turn it all into a harmless joke, and propped himself up on his left forearm.

"Good morning, hon," he breathed, close to Remus' ear, with a small grin on his face. "Beauty sleep's over! Time to start the day."

Remus gave a small sigh and turned his face slightly towards Sirius... whose grin increased. Who said a werewolf's senses were superior to a human's? He had just managed to sneak up on a lycanthrope, and a clever one, at that.

Sirius lowered his gaze as to check whether Remus might be waking up after all, and from the corner of his eye, caught a glimpse of Remus' left hand that lay across his stomach.

The fingers were trembling slightly.

Sirius' breath caught.

He reached out and covered Remus' trembling hand with his own warm and strong one, wrapping his fingers loosely around the other boy's.

A wave of pain and anger rushed forcefully through his body, and he was gripped by the desire to shake Remus awake roughly, shake him until Remus admitted the intensity of the pain and fear he was subjected to every single month of his life... keep shaking him until Remus would break down and tell him everything about his nightmares and eventually abandon his composure and cry and shout his pain away. It was not fair that he, Sirius, was so much on the mercy of his flaming temper and would never be able to restrain his feelings, while Remus, a werewolf, a creature technically impossible to tame, had always been so much in control of himself. Always.

Overpowered by the sheer abundance of different emotions rattling him to his very core, Sirius felt his self-control leave him for good. He stopped thinking when he leaned in towards his friend and offered the only combination of comfort and punishment that seemed appropriate in this moment. He kissed Remus.

The first shock when his lips touched his friend's jolted through his entire body with the force of a lightning bolt. Thinking his actions through in advance had never been Sirius' forte, and now he was in the middle of snogging his friend before he had even realised that he had started.

Snogging his sleeping, indisposed, but physically strong and magically powerful friend. And very angry, too, as soon as he would wake up.

Or would he...?

Sirius felt Remus' lips parting under his own, and Remus' mouth admitting his tongue before mind had been able to deal with the situation at all. It was not able to deal with it now, either, so he simply kept his eyes tightly shut and continued exploring the warm, delicious taste with deep, breathless kisses.

Sirius realised he must have missed the transition from the closed-mouthed, rather chaste kiss he had planted on Remus' lips to the fully-fledged, rapturous snogging they were involved in now. Open-mouthed and greedy, Sirius felt his own tongue gaining access to the depths of Remus' mouth, sliding along the other boy's palate and twirling around Remus' not less enthusiastic tongue.

Sirius' fingers had gently curled around Remus' on their own accord, and he felt dampness where skin slid intimately on skin, his nails scratched lightly over the patch of pale flesh on Remus' exposed belly. Sirius could feel soft hairs tickling his knuckles, and the rush of lust at this touch created a swirling, vibrating sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He felt a moan rising from deep inside him and increased the pressure he was applying on Remus' mouth. He did not want any sounds. They would make the experience more - real. More substantial. He did not want to be confronted with reality. Like this, silent and with both their eyes closed, it remained unreal. Dreamlike. Not important enough to test their friendship.

He felt Remus react to him, arching up a fraction and pushing his tongue in deeper. Deep. Filling Sirius out. Remus seemed to be moaning as well, silently - his moans only perceptible by the vibrations they caused in Sirius' mouth. Their lips were slick with saliva, rubbing smoothly against each other. The pressure of Remus' fingers increased and Sirius responded in an instant, gripping his friend's hand tightly, and wrapping his other hand into Remus' hair, pulling gently.

The reaction was immediate; Remus' right arm came up and curled around Sirius' shoulders, pulling the other boy to his chest. Remus' hand rested on the side of Sirius' neck, his thumb caressing the sensitive skin there, his lips and tongue continuing to do wicked things with Sirius' mouth.

Who was presently faced with a serious problem regarding the rest of his body.

While it was all very well to snog Remus senseless - or being kissed into oblivion by Remus, whichever way round - he did not feel entirely comfortable with the idea of pressing his nether regions against the other boy. The exciting twitching he had felt a couple of minutes ago had long turned into a fully-fledged and very hard erection, and while he was truly and thoroughly savouring this feeling, he did not fancy sharing this with Remus. Yet.

He did not fancy, either, being confronted with the fact that the boy beneath him was, in fact, very male. A very healthy male, too. Remus was his friend, and Sirius felt vaguely that turning a friend into the object of sexual desire was definitely not a very clever action.

Remus seemed not to share his objections. He had arched into Sirius, pressing his bared stomach into the other boy's touch, and his hips were inevitably coming closer. Much closer. Too close.

His own pelvis was acting on its own device, as well, and Sirius found he was not able to stop it from thrusting forward, seeking the warmth and friction of another body.

Without breaking their kiss, Sirius shifted aside a bit, placed his thigh next to Remus', and ground his hips into the mattress. The effect was almost painful in its intensity. He hissed into Remus' mouth.

A low, guttural murmur, reverberating through his stomach and chest and sending small shocks through Sirius' fingertips, was Remus' only response. Sirius realised his own objections as to a more intimate contact were increasingly weakening, and he shifted his hand from Remus' in order to feel the other's belly trembling under his touch. Timidly, he flattened his palm against the smooth skin, let his fingertips slide under the hem of Remus' shirt. Felt the other holding his breath.

Which, in the next moment, was released in a long, vibrating groan. Remus moved his hand gently, pushing Sirius' hand away from his belly button and down, down towards the waistband of his trousers. Sirius' fingers collided with the belt and stopped there, hesitantly. Remus covered Sirius' hand with his own, stroking reassuringly. His nails dug in painfully and he jerked up with a gasp when the tip of Sirius' tongue snaked between his teeth and upper lip and started caressing the sensitive skin there.

Sirius had long given up his intention to withhold every noise he might be making. He was moaning openly now, but still had not removed his mouth from Remus', still had not opened his eyes. As long as their actions were not visualised, he would be able to pretend it was not truly happening, thought Sirius dizzily. His hips were jerking forward violently now and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself and to find the release for which his body was desperately craving.

Remus seemed to sense his hunger: his fingers gave up their gentle stroking of Sirius' hand and started pushing it downwards again. At the same time, his right arm was sliding lower, past Sirius' shoulder blades, and his hand came to rest on the small of Sirius' back, where it applied stronger pressure pulling Sirius closer.

Sirius gave up his resistance. If his composed, aloof, distant friend felt horny enough to cross the borders of friendship in such a hasty manner, he would certainly not play the bashful virgin. In one smooth motion, he jerked up from the bed, shifted his weight, and pressed his crotch into Remus' thigh - who gave a muffled cry and crushed Sirius' hand on his own hard cock.

Hazy with lust, Sirius shifted his head to the other side, licking across Remus' lips in long, wet strokes. His thumb found the head of Remus' erection, and he started caressing it in small circles. Remus' thigh came up, generating delightful, dizzying friction. Sirius' rubbed himself on the other boy, feeling tickling tension building up in his lower belly. The thigh resting between his legs started to twitch uncontrollably, increasing the pressure, and Sirius came violently, burying his tongue deep in Remus' inviting mouth, which swallowed the throaty cries greedily. His body shuddered in the aftershocks, and from the wetness spreading over the material under his right hand, he realised that Remus had come too, and that he had missed this precious moment of the other boy's full abandon, entirely absorbed by his own orgasm.

Remus freed his mouth from Sirius' and turned his face to the side. His right hand slid down from its position on Sirius' back, and his left hand released Sirius'. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep again, thought Sirius, as he felt the body under his own turn slack. Relax. His knees shaky, and his mind exceptionally befuddled, confused, Sirius silently slid down the other's body and crawled out from under the hangings. He blinked in the bright daylight. Wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A quick look on his watch told him that it had taken him only about twenty minutes from trying to wake up his friend for classes to standing in the middle of the dorm, covered in sweat and other fluids, dishevelled, and utterly, utterly baffled.

Automatically, his hand came up and adjusted his cock. Sirius' mouth twitched. Wet pants. Ugh. Gotta change.

He cast a quick glance at Remus' bed. The leg was still protruding from under the curtains, and the boy gave no sign of life. Sirius decided he would not try to wake him up once again. One mind-blowing, confusing encounter of this kind was enough. He retrieved a clean pair of shorts from his wardrobe and made for the bathroom to clean himself up a bit and put on clean clothes.

He was late, but not much. When he rushed into the Transfiguration classroom, Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look, but did not say anything. He knew she liked him and appreciated his talents as a Transfiguration prodigy, but this would normally not have prevented her from taking points from Gryffindor. She must have known he had been looking after Remus.

Remus entered the classroom some time later. He apologised to Professor McGonagall in a quiet voice and accepted the pro-forma deduction of points she had to take from him. After all, the lesson had started half an hour ago. Sirius' gaze followed his friend as he walked through the classroom to his seat next to Peter. Remus looked as distant and collected as ever. His face was a mask of polite calm, and his robe looked clean and neat. He must have changed, too.

He did not look at Sirius, but before he sat down and disappeared from view, he turned his head and flashed a quick, bright smile. Sirius felt himself automatically responding with a smile too. In the next moment, James nudged him from the side and leaned in to whisper into Sirius' ear, "Good thing we all went for the stroll last night. Moony looks really good today, don't you think?"

Sirius nodded silently. Remus looked good. And he did not avoid Sirius' gaze.

Everything was all right.


End file.
